


Hiya Stranger

by MrsHSolo



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHSolo/pseuds/MrsHSolo
Summary: Drunk strangers. One night stand. Will they cross paths again? We'll see. Story told by an unreliable story teller.





	1. Chapter 1

Picture me sitting on a vintage booth in an almost deserted and dimly lit pub in modern day New York. Somebody calls me and I answered quite slowly with slurred words coming out from my mouth. I had four shots of tequila or was it five? No, it was four, I always know my own limit when it comes to shots. Wait a minute, I really think it was five, I had double shot just minutes ago. Or was it four? You know what, let’s just say that I had enough shots of tequila and NUMEROUS pints of beer to make me intoxicated but not too drunk to pass out on my friend. Oh right! I have a friend with me in that pub, and he was standing in front of me trying to get my attention with his boyish smile which was blinding me all night long and yes, my friend is a male. No, he is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend, my best friend in fact, who just happened to be a boy. What am I saying? Friend, yes! So I have a friend with me and he was talking about… something. Is it about work? No, it is too boring to talk about work right now. Is it about Richard? BOOOO. Is it about a girl? Yes, I think so.

I can see him opening and closing his mouth, he was saying something inaudible, clearly the alcohol that I just consumed was already flowing through my veins. I squinted my eyes (I don’t know why I did that, I suppose to help me hear him better? I don’t know, it doesn’t make any sense) and I leaned in near him and shouted “Whaat?!”

“I said that this one is for you!” he repeated in a rather rude manner and I’m telling you, I didn’t appreciate it. I was wondering why this man is my friend. I was staring at him, I can see some beads of sweat forming on top of his brown brows, and his bald head was so shiny that it can blind you, his thick animated nose was slowly annoying me and his scruffy and unkept beard was such a sore --- Holy shit. That ain’t my friend! Where the fuck is my friend? Oh yeah, he just left several minutes earlier. Fucking asshole. He was the one who invited me to come drink tonight and he just ditched me like that upon meeting a rather lovely lady indeed. Well, you can’t blame him, I’d definitely ditch him too if I happen to score--- THAT IS WHY I TOOK THOSE DOUBLE SHOTS OF TEQUILA! Because that hot lady and my friend was about to leave and I was like “One for the road bitches!” I HAD FIVE SHOTS OF TEQUILA! See, I told you it was five! Please don’t ever doubt me again, I control this story so therefore I control your life. Alright?

Anyways, where were we? Ah. The big ugly man in front of me pushed a glass of something brown “liquidy” towards me. Raising one of my eyebrows I asked him “What is this?”

“Old Fashioned with no sugar” he casually said. I squinted my eyes at him, I was feeling some sense of familiarity with that man but I can’t still quite figure it out yet.

“But I didn’t order for this” I replied.

“You see that blonde over there by the bar?” he repeated while pointing towards the bar. Feeling the numbness of my face, I slowly followed the invisible line that the man’s index finger summoned in the air. At the end of the magical line I saw, with great difficulty, a blonde woman. Although I can’t clearly see her face, I saw that she was wearing a grey tailored suit that I can safely assume that it was much more expensive than my whole wardrobe combined. The blonde was drinking her cocktail and I think that it was a martini with an olive but maybe there are two olives? I can’t possibly be positive with the number of olives because of the distance between the woman and I, so let’s just say that it has only one olive.

Returning my attention to the man in front, I casually asked “So, what about her?”

“It is from her” he said with a smirk.

Without a beat I pushed the glass back to him and said “I’m sorry. I’m not that drunk to accept drinks from strangers”

I saw his whole face lit up as he chuckles.

“Good answer kid. We’re about to close in 5 minutes” he said before going behind the bar with the drink in his hand. He looks familiar because he is the bartender. He’s Carl, the bartender of the pub below my apartment. Geez.

I was feeling annoyed at his “kid” remark. I was a 22 year old independent, powerful and strong young woman who was about to take over the world. Calling me a kid surely bothers me. Well, I was not really powerful... YET! I was just about to start my work as a photographer for a renowned nature themed magazine. THAT was why I went out for drinks with my friend Dannie. Anyways, I lit a cigarette and was about to get up and leave when suddenly the blonde in a suit took the vacant seat in front of me with glasses of the old fashioned and martini in her hands.

“I was told that you don’t accept drinks from strangers” she said as she put the glasses down on the table. I looked down at her drink, seeing that her martini only has an olive made me smile. (I told you so!) Suddenly, a smell of intoxicating scent filled all of my senses. Damn, I’m telling you, this woman got some serious perfume!

“Well?” the blonde uttered, while pushing the glass of old fashioned towards me.

“Yes.  You heard it right” it was the first time that I was able to look at her face. She has this classic Hollywood beauty, with her blonde hair still perfectly coiffed, her lips red as a cherry tomato and her grey eyes were sharply looking back at me.

“Is that so?” uttered the blonde.

Feeling suddenly flustered, I was unable to answer, so I just nodded my head politely.

“Now that you can see me clearly and fully, do you still think that I am a stranger?” the blonde asked.

 “Yes, you still are” I chuckled.

“Strange” she said as she stares off in the distance with a hint of disappointment in her voice, maybe?

I narrowed my eyes trying to think if I have met her before.

“Have we met before??” I asked.

“No, no. I don’t think so” the blonde shook her head “You don’t really know who I am?” she asked me again.

“Should I???” I retorted back.

“Well, that’s rather refreshing!” the blonde chuckled.

“You are weird and I -- I am going home!” I announced as I get up from my chair.

“Wait!” the blonde held my arm.

Have you ever felt or experienced the sudden zap when you accidentally hit your elbow? If no, hit your elbow somewhere right now. If yes, well, that was what I felt when the blonde touched my arm. That zip zap zoom of direct contact from a living goddess left me breathless and speechless.  

“Have just one drink with me… Or just stay for a while. Just sit there. You don’t even have to talk. Just accompany me” she said with a proud air still surrounding her even though that she was in the pleading end of the bargain.  

“Alright” I replied “But just one drink, okay?” I continued as I return back to my seat again.

The blonde flashed me the brightest smile and said “Thank you”

I looked at the old fashioned in front of me.

“You didn’t pop any pills here, right?” I asked her.

The blonde chuckled.

“It will be my first time accepting a drink from a stranger during the wee hours of the night, so don’t sue me for being cautious” I explained.

“Do you trust me?” she said suddenly said with a very serious tone and face.

I squinted my eyes for the hundredth time that night, I was trying to assess or read her face when I suddenly downed the drink in just one swig then I replied “Yes”

I looked at the blonde directly to her eyes while she looked back into mine. I don’t know why (ALCOHOL) but I want to feel her mouth on top of mine. I want her succulent lips pressed into mine. Both of our tongues speaking and dancing in their own tempos. I want to feel the weight of her body pushing down on top of mine. I was lost in those dark, mysterious and grey eyes for quite some time when a loud boom of Carl’s voice snapped me back to reality announcing that they are closing the pub.

Still looking directly into her eyes, I suddenly said “Do you want to go back to my place?”

“Sure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to focus my attention in "adulting" but it is soooo boring. Argh. ADULTING SUCKS! Kill me!  
> This idea was bugging for quite sometime now.  
> Let me know what you think.


	2. Bang Bang Bang

“ ‘Sure’ she said.

If only I have known that that this one word will eventually put my life in jeopardy later that night, I would have told myself to stop grinning at the stranger still sitting on the booth. I offered my hand and she took it.

‘Lead the way stranger’ she said.

I squeezed her hand and led her outside the bar. During our ascend we shared comfortable silence by stealing glances from each other while walking side by side. Well you’re familiar that the apartment and the bar shares a building, so you can say that our travel time to the door was just under 10 minutes.

The moment we crossed the threshold of the apartment, the stranger suddenly pinned me against the wall and deeply kissed me, leaving me stunned and unable to process what’s happening. I heard a moan, was it from her or from me? Between you and me, I didn’t fucking care who it was from. Her hands was already exploring under my shirt when I snapped from my trance. I really must hate myself because what happens next is pure stupidity. With all my might, I closed my eyes and shoved her away from me.

‘What??!” she asked exasperated.

With my eyes still closed I said while trying to catch my breath, ‘I don’t know if I can---‘

‘Shhh… Of course, you can.’

‘We just fucking met 20 minutes ago---‘

‘True! And now we’re gonna fuck!’

 Still with my eyes closed I shook my head. I’m a fucking freak right?

‘Hey! Look at me’ she whispered while cupping my cheeks with both of her hands.

Her voice sent shockwaves through my body, waking my dirty fantasy.

I opened my eyes abruptly, I saw her smiling tenderly.

She said ‘It’s okay sweetie, first times are always scary’.

‘It will be all over soon, I promise’ she said, I flashed a shy smile as a reply.

I noticed that smudged around her lips was her lippy, I blushed profusely knowing that it was because of me.

 ‘Close your eyes’ she said while giggly, “Why?’ I asked her in glee.

She whispered ‘Trust me’, I obeyed her like a fucking dog in heat.

Bracing myself for the impact, I took a breath that was so deep.

But instead of lips a hard and heavy object was smacked into my head disrupting my feed.

Knocking me down with no fizz, I heard her scoff before I fell asleep.

Next thing I knew I’m on an ambulance being interrogated by the Pow-leeesss!

That’s the fucking story of my first ever bar pick up, please don’t laugh at me Teerriisss!” the woman on the hospital bed with bandages around her head is now laughing uncontrollably.

 

“Jesus Christ Genevieve, pull yourself together” said the younger woman seated on a chair beside the bed who is also laughing. This woman is wearing a plaid shirt with visible blood stains at the end of her sleeves. Her short brunette hair was a little disheveled but her translucent white skin and shiny emerald eyes are enough to make any one turn their head towards her.

“Anyway, how’s the apartment?” the woman on the hospital bed, Genevieve, asked.

“I just got off the phone from our landlady a few minutes ago, she said that the police already left our apartment. She also told me that she already cleaned the _bloody mess_.”

“Ha ha ha. Funny” Gen bantered sarcastically, “I’m sorry I got blood all over your shirt. I know that is your favorite” she quickly added

“It’s no bother. I’ll just have to soak this in detergent or whatever. It will be good as new” the brunette flashed a big smile.

“I heard that the blonde bitch ransacked our place---“ Gen inquired with a rather serious tone.

“Well--- yeah. Just couple of things---“

“What did she get?”

“You don’t have to worry about---“

“TELL ME!” Genevieve is becoming frustrated and feeling guilty at the same time.

“Alright alright, you don’t need to snap. She took both our laptops, cameras, lenses and couple of hundred petty cash”

“I’m sorry--- I’m sorry” a sobbing Genevieve repeated this phrase over and over again. The younger woman immediately lunged into the bed to embrace her grieving friend and whispered comforting words to her ears.

“Those are just replaceable things Gen. The important thing is that you are alive” the brunette whispered.

“I’m sorry Therese. It is all my fault” the bandaged woman on the hospital bed continues to sob on the shoulder of her friend.

“Shhhhhhhh--- It is not your fault.”

“This is what happens when I let my cunt take over me!”

Both of them chuckled at the uttered joke.

“Thank goodness that your roommate found you…” Therese said when they eventually let go from their platonic embrace.

“Yes. Thanks a lot Therese”

“It was a good thing that my phone ran out of my batteries earlier than I expected or else I wouldn’t be able to come home in time to rescue you”

 “I owe you my life” Genevieve replied with all seriousness written on her face.

“Oh” Therese gently swats Genevieve’s hand “Stop being dramatic”

Both of them shared another moment of laughter which was interrupted when a nurse came in the room to check the vitals of the patient.

Therese then decided that she’ll go grab a coffee from a vending machine down the hall so that she can't disrupt the nurse from doing her job.

Therese and Gen are friends since their college days in NYC, both of them were pursuing arts. Now, they are both photographers for renowned companies, Gen is working for a nature themed magazine while Therese is with the New York Times as a photo journalist. As much as she loves Gen, Therese always yearns for a precious “Me-Time”. Incidentally, Gen’s work requires her to do a lot of travels, leaving a more than happy Therese in their 2 bedroom apartment alone. But in moments when she just suddenly desires to be left alone, Therese wanders around the city to clear her head and relax.

On her way to the vending machine, she replayed all that happened earlier that night. She was drifting around the city doing her side project of capturing city life with just her camera phone when suddenly her gadget drained its battery. Calling it a night, Therese walked towards their apartment. Upon opening their apartment door, she was shocked by what was in front of her; it was a motionless Gen on the floor with a pool of blood around her head. Immediately, she kneeled beside her friend and checked for heart beats. When she was sure that Gen was still breathing, she abruptly knocked on their next door neighbor to call the police. Inside the ambulance on their way to the hospital, Therese never let go of her friend’s hand while telling her to never go into the light. In the emergency room, Therese felt like it was the longest wait that she had ever experienced in her whole life, although that it probably last for only about 45 minutes. Therese kept on pacing around the waiting area, anxious to hear about the status of the closest thing to a family that she ever had. And when the doctor went out of the big metal doors, Therese almost ran and charged towards him. The doctor explained that Genevieve suffered a concussion and that she have to stay in the hospital for a couple of more days to do some test just to be sure. Therese let out a deep sigh of relief and immediately went to Gen’s room with the doctor’s approval.

Therese snapped from her reverie when she noticed that she was already in front of the vending machine. The fact that it is already around 4 in the morning her adrenaline is wearing down and she can feel that her body is slowly giving up to fatigue. It took her a rather long time to retrieve some change from her jeans’ pocket and when she eventually inserted her coins to the machine, the mechanism suddenly stopped. Frustrated and fatigued she pressed her forehead to the vending machine and repeatedly hit it with her arm hoping that it will make it work.

Bang…

Bang…

Therese glances at her side, looking if there’s any nurse or anyone who can help her with this machine. Seeing that no one’s in the long hallway but her, she continues with her caveman method.

Bang…

Bang…

Bang…

“Excuse me but that is not how a vending machine works.”


	3. Women vs Machine

I took a glance to my both sides, trying to find if there was any nurse or anyone who can help me with this machine. Seeing that no one’s in the long hallway but me, I continued with my caveman method.

Bang…

Bang…

Bang…

“Excuse me but that is not how a vending machine works” a husky voice of a woman came from behind. I was legit shocked and startled that I literally jumped on my spot. I can feel that my heart was pulsing fast and cold sweats were forming on my forehead.

“Jesus Christ…” I uttered under my breath while still facing the vending machine trying to steady my racing heart.

“So sorry to startle you like that…” I heard the woman suppressing her chuckles and it made me a little embarrassed and irritated.

“It’s okay” I replied while taking deep breaths to calm my nerves still facing the machine.

“Are you hyperventilating?” she said with a light tone of light mockery as she stepped closer to me as if to check me.

“No! I’m fine.”

“Alright” she finally said. Still facing the machine, I heard her step away and I was relieved that she went away so I didn’t give much thought about her.

“Okay, it’s just you and me now. COOPERATE!” I whispered to the machine. I gave out a deep sigh before fetching another bunch of changes from my pocket.

“I just need coffee okay? I had a long night. Just give me this one, okay?” I continued to talk to the machine while I slowly feed it with coins.

“Here we go buddy. You can do this. WE can do this! alright?” When the sufficient coins were already inside the machine I slowly pressed the button for coffee.

“Please please please please” I begged while I unconsciously held my hands to my chest. Then the machine gave out a white noise that signals that it was already working on my coffee.

“Yes, yes!” But seconds later, the machine gave out a nasty shrieking sound and vibrated so badly.

“No! No! No!” I was clicking repeatedly the button for coffee

“FUCK!” I yelled before giving the machine another smacking and kicking…

I…

BANG!

Just…

BANG!

Want…

BANG!

A FUCKING COFFEE!

“HEY!” the husky voice of the woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it made me jump on my toes again. Then I started stepping away from the machine thinking that it was talking to me.

“Stop that!” the voice commanded. At this moment, I was ready to flee for my life, but as I turn around I saw a woman sitting on a bench just a few arm’s length away from me. Giving a face to the voice. It was a woman with golden blonde hair in a perfect messy pony tail. She was wearing no make up, except for a red lipstixk. She was wearing a white crisp long sleeves and a black pencil skirt. She was smiling revealing some line at the corner of her grey eyes.

“Goddamn it!” I yelled.

“Shhh… Language!” she replied.

“You scared me!”

“Hold on…” she held her index finger up with such grace that I literally looked at her finger intently “Did you actually think that it was the vending machine talking to you?” her face and tone was full of surprise.

“What? NO! Of course not!” I can feel my face heat up because of embarrassment.

“Are you sure???” she asked me again while trying so hard to suppress her laughter.

“Yaaaaahhh!” I replied with a duh tone.

“Aren’t you a jumpy fellow… Are you sure you need more coffee?” the woman said with a playful twitch on her smile.

“Stay out of my goddamn business!” I finally snapped.

We stared at each other for a couple of second, no one was willing to be the first one to break. As I was looking at her, I saw that the tease written all over her face was replaced by seriousness in just a matter of second.

“Of course” she almost whispered, breaking the silence between us.

She then stood up from the bench and said “My apologies for intruding. Hope your friend is already out of danger and is now doing fine. Good-bye” as she slowly walked past me. I stood frozen at my place, waiting for the feeling of relief that I was finally alone to flood over me but instead all I got was just a hollowed silence that grows incredibly lonelier and deeper with every click of her heels made on the polished floor of the empty hospital. I took a deep breath and got a whiff of her dusky and sweet perfume making me a little light headed.

Here goes nothing

“Wait!” I shouted still frozen by my place, automatically the clicking of her heels stopped. Glad that she stopped for me, I turned around to look at her. At this point she was already meters away from me and it fucking stunned me

“How the hell? Did you fucking run going there?” I mumbled.

“Whaaaat?” she shouted back. I started closing the distance between us. With every step that I take my heart was thumping very hard on my rib cage.

“I’m sorry” I managed to utter between deep breaths when I caught up to her.

“You need to speak up Miss” she replied in a rather formal tone.

“I said I’m sorry!”

“Sorry for what?”

“For banging on the vending machine… For losing my temper.” I looked straight at her while flashing my most adorable puppy eyes that I can muster.

“I’m sorry” I added.

“So you want me to forgive you?” she suddenly said.

“Ahmm. Yes?” I was caught off guard with her reply that my answer came out like a nervous question.

“Hmmm…” she squinted and tilted her head without breaking eye contact with me, “Let me think about it first” she added.

“Oh my god” I raised my arms as a surrender as I was rolling my eyes at her.

“You know what? Whatever” I started walking back towards the area where the vending machine is

“I’m too tired dealing with… with whatever this is” I heard her gave out a low chuckle but I was too drained to look back so I kept walking.

Suddenly, she yanked my hand from behind stopping me on my tracks. I looked at her hand holding my arm and slowly looked at her face. She was flashing a radiant smile that it almost blinded me.

“I was just teasing! Come. Let’s get you that coffee!” she then held my arm close to her and dragged me back to the vending.

She let go of my arm when we were standing in front of the vending machine.

“I know that YOU know that that thing isn’t working” I said to her as I watch her inspect the back of the machine with her eyes.

“All I know is that YOU, darling, can’t make this thing work”

I didn’t know if it was her banter that made me smile or if it was because she called me darling. Either way, I was smiling and squirming like a school girl.

“Will you hold this one for me for just a second?” she held out her purse to me.

“Why? What are you going to do?” I asked her.

“Shhhh.. Just let me be”

I held on to her bag as I watch her roll her sleeves up to her elbow. She then proceeded to go down on all fours beside the machine and was reaching for something behind it. I was in a trance and downright mesmerized by her ass which was directly in my line of sight. Her fitted black pencil skirt was a lot hrlp in envisioning of how full her bottom is. I was hypnotized with her buns that I didn’t notice that the vending machine actually started to reboot.

“You like the view?” I was snapped back to reality when I realized that she was looking back at me with a face that looked like I offended her while she is still down on her all fours.

“No!” I immediately looked up and focused my sight on the florescent bulb right above me.

“Don’t stare at it too long. You might go blind” I heard her dusted her hands and I can feel all my blood racing towards my cheeks.

“I was not staring!” I replied defensively.

“I mean the bulb. Don’t stare at the bulb!” then I heard her laugh.

“Ha ha ha.” I gave out a nervous laugh although I was relieved that she was not offended that she caught me staring at her bum.

“That should do it! Give me some change” she commanded as she held out her palm. I immediately rummaged through my pockets and produced enough change for one coffee.

"Oh no darling, you ARE buying me a coffee" she cheekily said "I need more" she added as she shake her free hand for more change.

I exaggerated a big sigh and pretended that I was annoyed while I bury my hand to my pockets to retrieve more coins. I saw her smile grew wider and it felt like it was an accomplishment for me that I, too, can't help but grin. When I placed the coins on her palm, she winked at me and quickly proceed to the task at hand. With hurting cheeks from too much smiling, I watched her as she gracefully insert each coins to the slot and pressed the button for the coffee. She immediately took a step back so she was standing right beside me as we wait for the machine to do something. A second later the vending machine whirled and produced a sound that made me think that it was actually gonna work this time. The scene was so intense that we both held our breaths and stood our ground, thinking that even a slightest breeze will make the stupid machine malfunction again.

"You sonofabitch, work!" I heard her utter under her breath.

I smirked.

"What?" she whispered.

"What happened to language?" I chuckled.

"Don't be cheeky" she then nudged me by my side.

The machine suddenly gave out a nasty shriek which signals that it can't perform the task.

"Oh well, atleast we tried" she said as she was taking her purse that I was still holding.

"That stupid machine took all my change" I weakly smiled at her as I hand her the purse.

"That's that. You just have to move on from the fact that the machine is totally rigged."

We both shared a good laugh about her statement.

"Well, I have to go" the blonde said after awhile. In an instant, a feeling of deep pit of loneliness appeared on my stomach, making me feel uneasy.

"Good-bye!" the woman held out her hand and I shook it.

"Good-bye!" I said then I let go of her hand. When she started to walk away I felt that winter came early this year for I was suddenly cold without her near me. But then, I realized something...

"Wait!" I called after her. She stopped on her tracks and turned around to face me.

"How did you know that I'm here because of my friend?" I asked her.

"I just assumed. You look too young to be married and to old to be living with your parents. So I assumed youre here for a friend"

"That makes sense"

"And honey, your shirt is full of blood stains. Go get change" she chuckled.

"Of course of course" I felt suddenly self conscious.

She gave me one last wave before disappearing at the end of the hallway.

As I enter Genevieve's room, I caught her and a nurse talking or rather whispering to each other. They didnt notice me entering the room so they just continued with their muffled conversation.

"Knock knock!" I said getting their attention. I noticed that the two of them suddenly stiffened.

"How long have you been standing there?" A wide eyed Geneveive asked.

"I just got here. Why?" I asked her back.

"Nothing" I saw her gave out a sigh "I just didnt notice you come in"

"Everything alright?" I asked the nurse as she walked past me.

"Yeah. Yeah. She was just checking my vitals." Genevieve answered me.

"Thanks again Nurse" Gen added.

The nurse gave a little nod and left the room.

"Jesus christ Gen. Give it a break will you"

"What?"

"You just got attacked by a stranger that you picked up and you're here at the hospital hitting on your nurse. Take a break okay?"

Genevieve gave out a hearty laugh.

"Okay okay. You got your coffee?" Gen asked.

"No. Machine was busted." I was actually contemplating if I should tell the story about the woman when Geneveive yawned.

"You better rest Gen. You have a long day waiting for you" I said as I was tucking her.

"Thank you Therese" she groggily said "I'm so sorry for everything"

"You sleep now. Worry about nothing" I kissed her forehead and caressed her hair until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an epiphany and finally figured out what to do with this story. Hopefully I can put it into writing.  
> Grammar. Spelling. Dont care! Idgaf.  
> Cheers!


	4. Sonfoabitch

Let's keep the ball rolling, shall we? Okay.

Therese finds herself standing again in the same long hallway of the hospital - Beside her is the vending machine, vibrating and emitting a buzzing sound and at the opposite end of the hall stands the blonde, excruciatingly taking her time in closing the distance between them.

Just like a lioness hunting her prey, the blonde slowly approaches and hypnotizing her chosen prey with her hips slowly swaying back and forth in sync with every click of her heels.

When they are finally face to face Therese feels naked and powerless under the piercing grey eyes of the blonde that never left her own. She knows that in any moment now, the lioness will suddenly lunge at her prey and bite it by the neck. However, instead of being frigthened, Therese is actually drawn closer to the blonde just like how a moth is willing to gamble his life just to get a front row seat near the irresistible flame.

  
The blonde raises her hand and softly touches the cheeks of Therese. Just like a moth who was caught in a deadly dance with fire, that single touch turns Therese's insides to a molten lava that quickly needs to find a crater or any kind of outlet to erupt or else she might just explode.

  
Suddenly, the humidity in the hallway becomes unbearable and a great thirst overcomes the whole being of our heroine but the blonde didn't seem to mind the change in temperature. Feeling the wetness of her forehead and the dryness of her mouth she breaks from the gaze that she and the blonde has been holding for a long time and turned her attention to the machine to get something cold and liquid. She reaches for her pockets and looks down to her hands. Noticing that her palms are extremely sweaty, she conciously wipe it on her pants.

  
"Therese..." the blonde softly calls her attention.

Feeling vulnerable to look up, Therese's eyes remained glued to her hands. But the blonde softly cups her face and slowly lifts up her face.

Seeing the blonde's face upclose with just a thread in between is making Therese's breathing go unsteady.

  
Without any warning the blonde's lips comes rushing down to her own, searing and branding her lips with a deadly fire that she just can't help but to ask for more. The blonde's tongue slowly knocking on her lower lips asking for permission to go deeper which she evetually granted with a moan. Her hands, as if having a mind of its own, finds its way to the blonde's bossom and it seems that on top of that glorious succulent breasts, they found their sole purpose in this world.

And when they eventually managed to untangle theirselves from each other, Therese finds herself out of breath but her inside is greedily begging for more.

"Therese" she calls her again, this time the blonde puts one hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

  
"How did you know my name?" Therese suddenly blurts out when she realized that she didnt give the blonde her name yet.

  
The blonde just gives her a knowing smile and continues to shake her and call her by her name.

  
"How did you know my name?" She repeats to the blonde who doesnt seem to understand her question.

  
"Therese" it started as a whisper but now it has increased in volume and the shaking has become more violent.

  
"Who the fuck are you?!" Panic is already invading her senses. She is shouting now trying to get free from the solid hold of the blonde.

  
"Therese!"

  
"Who the fuck are ---" she sees the blonde raises a hand and is about to strike her in the head when she jolted awake in her seat.

  
"Therese! What the hell? Are you dreaming??!" She looks at a beaming Geneive with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

  
"Therese! Snap out of it girl!" Geneveive chuckles in an attempt to revive her.

  
"I -- I-- I'm sorry" is what all she manages to say to her fucked up and bandaged friend.

  
"I must have fallen asleep or something." She adds with bewilderment still written all over her face.

  
Gen who's reading the expressions of Therese's face just sighs and adds

"I'm about to get another test in about ten minutes. Why don't you go home and rest Therese. You had a long day too ---"

  
"---But you'll be all alone here!" She protested.

  
"Alone? Ha! Have you seen how many nurses has been fussing over me since we arrived?"

  
"But it's not the same! You're the only family that I have Gen. I can't afford to lose you!"

  
Gen's face suddenly drops. She sighs and frowns before speaking again.

  
"I assure you Therese, someone's always watching my every move. They are always here. I may not see them but I know that they are here. I can just feel it and I dont want you getting mixed up in this fucked up mess that I am in"

  
The way Gen said it makes Therese shudder inside. Her friend didnt break eye contact with her in the full duration of the statement. There was sincerity in Gen's sulken eyes and something that Therese just cant point out. It seems that Gen is both worried and afraid of something, and it is so unilike her.

  
"What's goi---" Gen abruplty cuts her off.

  
"--- And 'can't afford to lose me'? I ain't dying here Belivet! Hahahaha." Geneveive abruptly laughs, showing and bringing back her old self. Putting her previous worries aside, Therese cant help but to laugh with her beat up friend.

That same morning, Dannie, her Time's friend, was supposed to pick Therese up in the hospital but for whatever magical reason, he is now 30 mintues late and not picking up his phone. Having no access to a change of attire, she is still wearing the blood stained outifit she sported a few hours ago when she walked inside the hospital. Feeling the ickyness and the need for bath, she feels slightly irritated and gloomy with what's happening with her ride right now.

  
Therese is smoking and 'patiently' waiting a few meters away from the entrance of the hospital when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Expecting that it is Dannie, Therese clumsily spins around to meet her friend. But her two left feet, who never fails to show their talent in the most unexpected manner, made her trip in an imaginary stone laying around on a perfectly flat floor.

  
Therese's world suddenly hit the slow-mo button and everything around her moves slowly in front of her eyes.

  
Now listen to me eeeerrr ahmm read me?, you should picture this scene in a slow mo manner, just like in the movies alright? This scene is just really as fast as you can say "sonofabitch" irl but you know, slow-mo. I dont know how to explain it further but anyways, here it goes.

  
"Sooooooooonnn" Therese spins but tripped.

  
"Oooooffff" Her elbow is now in a weird angle; dangerous for the face of the person standing behind her.

  
"Aaaaa" her body has already rotated/turned in an almost 120° angle. She can now see the person behind her and to her surprise it was not Dannie but instead it was the blonde. Therese feels a tingle of joy slowly infecting her whole system but seeing her elbow is about to hit the gorgeous concerned face of the blonde makes the panic inside of her wake up from its very light slumber.

  
"Biiiiiiiiiiii---" Therese watches the blonde dodge her elbow by cooly tilting hear head on the side with just literally a millisecond to react.

  
"---iiiiiiiiitch!!" Therese feels that the gravity is already calling her body and it is coming down fast. She closes her eyes as she brace herself for the impact that she is sure that will bother her in the next few days.

  
But to her surprise, instead of the expected hard and cold impact to the floor, she feels a strong and warm arms catching her mid air. She opens her eyes and immediately sees the face of the blonde extremely close to her face. Just like in her dream, her breathing suddenly becomes erratic and her heart beats faster than ever before.

  
She watches the blonde slowly opens her mouth as if she is saying something but all she can hear is her heart beating like a drum.

  
"What?" She said.

  
Again, she looks at the face of the woman who's still holding her body tightly.

  
Her world suddenly hit the play button and everything comes back to normal.

  
"Are you okay?" The blonde asked while still holding her firmly, "Can you stand up on your own?" She adds.

  
Realizing that she was still being cradled by the blonde, embarassment abruptly fills her entire existence and it made her jump back, away from the blonde immediately.

  
"Easy" the blonde watches her smoothen out her blood stained clothes with bewilderment.

  
"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself?" The blonde asks.

  
"Yes. And thank you by the way... for.. ahm.. catching me." Therese almost said it in a whisper, too embarassed to look at the blonde.

"I should have known better than to come from your behind..." the blonde smirked.

  
"What do you mean?" Curiousity immediately throws embarassment to the window making Therese feel human enough to look at the blonde.

  
"I forgot that you easily get startled, Jumpy toes" the blonde teased.

  
"Ha. Ha. Ha" Therese sarcastically laugh as a reply to the blonde's banter.  
They remained silent and just smiling at each other and both can't get enough of each other's eyes.

  
"The way that you dodged my elbow was so--- ahm--- cool. " Therese caught herself fangirling over the stranger.

  
"Oh. It's just good reflex I suppose" the blonde broke eye contact, shifted her weight and exasperately brush her hair away from her face.

  
"So, what are you doing here beside smoking?" The blonde asks.

  
Therese explained that she was waiting for her ride and was about to go get a cab when the blonde arrived.

  
"I'll give you a lift" the blonde offered.

  
"No no. I'm okay, I'll just go get a cab."

  
"I must insist" the blonde smiles and walks towards the parking lot, confident that Therese will just follow her. When she noticed that she was not walking with her she stopped and turned around

  
"Let's go Jumpy toes, I wouldn't take no for an answer"

  
Just like a moth who couldn't help but fly towards the burning flame, Therese happily skipped towards the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this story is unfolding in a fhxking snail speed. I'll try to pick up the phase in the next chapter.. but no guarantees.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! ;)


End file.
